Discovery
by Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar
Summary: **YAOI Warning** Does Reeve really love Tseng? (Reeve x Tseng)


**Discovery**  
  
Daniel Reeve stood up from behind his desk and promptly fell back into his chair.  
_damn pins 'n' needles_ he thought as he stamped his feet on the floor to wake them up.  
Eventually he was able to walk again and he headed out of his office and down the hallway. Passing the Turk's lounge he caught a glimpse of Tseng and Reno talking over some paperwork. He just stood there admiring the raven-haired Turk leader for awhile. _One day you'll be mine_, he thought as he sighed and continued down the  
hallway. "Yeah right Daniel, you should be so lucky." He muttered to himself.  
  


Tseng looked up from his papers to say something to the redheaded Turk beside him when he noticed the head of urban development walk past. _What was his name again?_ He thought. _Something Reeve...?_ Tseng shrugged off the thought. He had caught the man watching him a few times and wondered if it was more than a professional interest.  
  


"He likes you, you know."  
  


"What?" Tseng glanced at Reno with a questioning look.  
  


"I've seen him watching you. I believe that you're all he thinks about lately." The red headed Turk added seriously.  
  


"And how would you know?"  
  


Reno flashed a wicked grin. "I overheard him talking to himself late one evening as I  
was passing his office. He wants you Tseng, he's just to shy to admit it."  
  


"And what makes you think..."  
  


"Oh come on!" Reno cut in. "Everyone knows you ain't straight."  
  


"Everyone?" He blinked.  
  


"Well, 'cept Elena. She still won't believe it." Reno smirked.  
  


Tseng rolled his eyes. "That doesn't surprise me one bit. You think if I was  
to make out with a guy right infront of her, she'd still believe she's in with a chance?" Tseng smirked and they laughed together at the joke. Something they didn't do often together, if at all. _Reeve eh..._ He thought and glanced towards the door again.  
  


Later that evening Reeve walked into the gym and started to remove his suit, _A nice long_ _soak in the hottub. That's all I need._ Placing his clothes on a bench he walked to the edge of the hottub , then removing his boxers he climbed down into it. _Mmmm, nice..._ he thought as he closed his eyes and relaxed back against the wall of the tub. Soon his mind was wandering and he was once again thinking about that raven-haired Turk leader who had unknowingly stolen his heart.  
  


"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?"  
  


The voice made Daniel jump and he looked up to see the very one of whom he was dreaming. "Oh...no, go ahead..." He muttered quietly.  
  


Tseng stood there, just behind Daniel a small smirk playing on his otherwise emotionless face. He very slowly started to remove his Turk uniform and placed the items down on the bench beside Reeve's own clothes, kneeling down beside the hottub. "You don't mind if I..."  
  


"Oh no, of course not..." Reeve blurted out before Tseng finished his question and blushed slightly. Reeve looked away as Tseng slid off his boxers and climbed down into the hottub.  
  


The hottub itself really was only big enough for three people at a time, so Tseng had to sit pretty close to Daniel. _What luck_, Tseng thought. _Perhaps now I can see if what Reno said is true._   
  


Reeve crossed his legs under the water and avoided eye contact with the raven headed  
Turk next to him. _Oh g-d..._ He thought, a bit flustered. _I can't do this. He's too close, I can't pretend anymore._ Looking up he noticed Tseng was staring at him. "What?" He asked, raising his hand to his face subconsciously. "Is there...something on my face?"  
  


"Not really." Tseng answered sliding closer.  
  


"Wha...What is it then...?" Reeve stammered. "Something is obviously on your mind."  
  


Tseng smirked. "Just you." He said with a wink. _This is going to be so easy._   
  


"I...I've been thinking about you too." Reeve said quietly. "I've been watching you."  
  


"So I've noticed."  
  


"You have?" Reeve's blush deepened. "I...I can't get you out of my mind..."  
  


"Enough talk." Tseng growled as Daniel was about to say more, and grabbed him roughly, placing a heated kiss on Reeve's lips.  
  


Reeve blinked, a bit wide-eyed, then melted into the kiss. _Oh my g-d..._ He moaned slightly as Tseng pulled away.  
  


"You liked that." Tseng whispered with a seductive grin. It was more of a statement than a question and Daniel nodded speechlessly. "Would you like more?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  


Reeve nodded again. "Oh yes..."  
  


Tseng grinned and leant forward, this time placing a more gentle, but just as passionate kiss on the man's mouth. Placing his hand on Reeve's thigh, Tseng began to rub it gently as he licked at Reeve's lips, wanting the kiss to deepen.  
  


Reeve moaned at the feeling of the warm, moist tongue brushing against his lips  
and parted them, doing his best to return the kiss. Parting his legs he  
wriggled closer to Tseng as he felt the hand of the Turk brush against  
his growing arousal, he moaned lowly and slid his hand down Tseng's chest and rested it on the Turk's abdomen.  
  


It was quite awhile later when they where drying off. After their little exploration  
in the hottub they then moved to the showers to clean up, but found they  
couldn't keep their hands off each other. Tseng took Reeve in the hottub and Reeve took Tseng in the showers, they were like two hormonal teenagers who had just discovered sex for the first time.  
Night after night they met and sometimes during the day. Whether it was in Tseng's  
office or Daniel's, they did not care. They just wanted each other badly, and that's what they got, each other. As often as they liked, and they liked it often.  
  
**The End.**

_Dedicated to Lark for inspiring me through her rambles to write about this very cute couple! ^_^_


End file.
